New kid
by DagurTheDeranged123
Summary: Hiccup Haddock sat bolt upright in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place with three unfamiliar faces staring back at him. Welcome to Tower Prep! When Hiccup finds out where he is, his first thought is of escape. He will need to enlist the help of an exciting ice specialist, a brave archer, a caring princess and a motherly computer system called Valka119
1. New Kid

**AN: Good morning world! I have graced you with my first Fanfic ever! Please love it! If you have constructive criticism, I would love to hear it! If you have hate and flame, please keep it to yourself!**

Hiccups POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I sat up in an unfamiliar bed. Three unfamiliar faces crowded around me.

"He's waking up" Said one.

"Great, explaining" said another, with an exhausted sigh.

"Guys, don't you remember when this was us? It's gonna be hard for him" said the third one.

Suddenly I sat bolt upright and shouted, "Where the bloody hell am I?! Who the bloody hell are you?! What the bloody hell am I doing here?! What the bloody hell is all this"

The one with white hair chuckled, "Well, he's awake!"

The one with long blonde hair glared at him before turning back to me. "This place is called Tower Prep. Everyone who is here now woke up knowing nothing, and even now no one knows anything about this place, or, more importantly, how to escape."

"Except that it is a school" Interrupted the white haired boy "A school where you learn to grow and control your power."

"Power?" I asked, confused.

"Ever made something special happen? Something you can't explain?" Asked the girl with fiery red curls.

I thought for a minute and nodded. I had thought of something.

The white haired boy snapped his fingers and a snowflake appeared and lifted into the air. "My name is Jackson Overland, but the folks here call me Jack Frost, I think you can see why."

The girl with long blonde hair stepped forwards and begun to sing. Instantly, her hair lit up. "My name is Rapunzel Solaris, and my hair can heal wounds when I sing"

The third and final one, a girl with a red mess for hair stood up. She took three freshly sharpened pencils from her pocket and threw them straight at me. Two went to the sides of my head, narrowly missing my ears and the third embedded itself in the wall millimetres from my head. "My name is Merida DunBroch." She said "And I never miss"

They all turned and looked at me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

I screwed my eyes shut tightly and made a low, humming noise. Suddenly a small, black, dragonesque bird with a red tail flew in through the open window and landed on my head. "My name is Hiccup Haddock, and I can train anything"


	2. Orientation

Hiccup's Pov

"Oh, and the computer system is called Valka119" Said Jack

"Wait-what?" I asked. That name sounded really familiar.

"Valka119" He repeated. "It was invented 20 years ago to help run the school"

"My Mum's name it Valka, and she went missing a long time ago." I said with a heavy heart. I missed her.

"How long ago?" Asked Jack, eyes lighting up.

"Don't remember" I said. "I was only a baby"

"Guys, what if this is more than just coincidence-this could be exactly what we need to escape! If Hiccup has some connection to Valka119, Wow-I mean, she knows everything about the school, we could, oh! This is perfect!" He spoke quickly and feverishly.

"Jack!" Shouted Rapunzel. "You're jumping to conclusions!" She turned to me and whispered, "He gets like that when someone says the word escape"

"Yeah, its probably nothing" I said. My spirits lowered. I wanted to help them so badly.

"Orientation is in half an hour" Said Merida, glancing at her wrist. "You should probably go"

"Wait, no!" Said Jack and Rapunzel in unison.

"We have to show you our room" Said Rapunzel

"And how to get there" Said Jack.

"Ummm… isn't this your room?" I asked.

"No" Said Jack "Our secret room"

Within five minutes I was crawling through a dark, abandoned tunnel. It was cramped and smelt terrible. I could only just see Jack's feet in front of me. Suddenly Jack stopped and pushed the roof of the tunnel. A small trapdoor flipped open and we all squeezed out. It opened into a small, but spacious observatory. One wall was made completely out of corkboard and on it were pinned hundreds of notes, maps, charts, pictures, drawings and escape plans. Obviously they had been at it for a long time. But at what and for how long?


	3. West Campus

AN: Enjoy chapter 3, people. Just so you know, this story does have a few mildly scary West Campus scenes in later chapters. If you like it, review and I will keep writing. If you hate it, don't review and I will keep writing. Win win scenario.

"Escaping" Said Jack.

I must have looked confused because he followed with an explanation

"Every day we spend here is a day we spend away from civilisation, from our friends, from our family." His eyes began to water, "And our only hope of living freely is to escape from this prison and get away. Far away. But, if officials and" he shuddered "_Headmaster _find you plotting an escape it's off to west campus for you."

"West campus?" I asked. The way he said it, it sounded like it was hell times a million.

"If you value your life and your sanity" he muttered "You will stay the hell away from there."

I took one look at his face and decided to drop the subject. Obviously he knew more about it than he was letting on.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"One year" said Merida and Rapunzel.

"Three years" Said Jack, looking at the ground. "And I am NOT going to be here a fourth. This time I either escape from this hell-hole" His voice lowered "Or I die trying."

"Jack, don't be stupid" Said Merida. "You know they need our powers, they won't let you, they'll just…"

"West Campus?" I guessed.

"Hiccup, West Campus is not something to be taken lightly" Said Rapunzel.

"You have to understand the gravity of the punishment if you are to help us" Said Merida.

"You need to meet Kozmotis Pitchiner"

Said Jack.

I stood at the foot of his bed and looked at the scrawny, pale 16 year old boy with jet black hair in front of me.

"He came back from West Campus last week" Jack offered by way of explanation.

"Pitch" Said Jack. "That's his name"

Pitch screamed and cried. His whole body convulsed and twitched. "NO!" He screamed. Black sand curled up around at the edges of his hands and arms.

"Is he having a nightmare?" I asked.

"Nope." Said Jack with pain visible on his face. "He's wide awake. And has been since he got back"

"That's horrible" I said.

"He's one of the lucky ones."

He looked over at the other bed.

An almost fully grown man sat on his bed and tilted his head to the side in a childish gesture of not understanding. I looked into his eyes and I saw…nothing. No thoughts, No feelings, no activity. He was a shell. That's all.

We left and returned to the observatory.

"Do you… do you still want to help?" Asked Rapunzel.

I thought for a second and nodded. I wanted to do anything I could to escape… and to keep my new friends out of West Campus. At whatever cost.

"Tell me about Valka" Said Jack.

"What is there to say?" I said. "I barely knew her. She disappeared a week after I was born. That was twenty years ago."

"Twenty?" Jack said. "Valka119 was invented twenty years ago by Red Death Enterprises."

"Red death enterprises? That sounds horribly familiar"

I had a flash back. I had seen that name on the side of a box in the fire that burnt my leg off. My leg! They still didn't know about that. I have a very convincing prosthetic. I should tell them soon, I said to myself. Wait, I thought would they still let me help them? They might think that I would just slow them down. I won't tell them. I will tell them… Eventually. Maybe once we escape.

"Maybe I do have more connection to this than I thought" I said. Maybe they would keep me around even with my prosthetic if they thought I was important.

The concern on my face must have been pretty clear, because Rapunzel asked what was wrong.

"Nothing" I replied with a sigh, "Nothing"


	4. Dragons

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, Newest chapter…yada,yada,yada**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"So, in terms of escape plans, what have you guys tried?" I asked.

"These tunnels go all over the school, we have tried escaping in almost every direction" Said Rapunzel.

"All except that way," said Jack, gesturing to his left.

"Well are we going to try it?" I asked.

"No" He replied.

"Why," I asked, my head tilted on an angle.

"That's west." He explained without really explaining anything at all.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. "I mean we wouldn't be going into west campus…"

"Its not that." Said Jack. "Valka119 is located under West campus"

"So?" I asked. "Why would that be a problem?"

"The last time we encountered Valka 119… there was an issue." He said, looking at the ground. Rapunzel turned away, eyes watering.

"What kind of…issue?" I asked, worried.

"Flynn Rider is… no longer with us." He said reluctantly. I reeled with shock.

"Valka killed someone?!" I shouted.

"No… Headmaster did." Replied Merida.

"Why was headmaster there?" I asked, warily.

"He wasn't… but the gnomes were" Said Rapunzel.

I snorted back laughter. "Murderous Gnomes?"

Rapunzel looked very angry. " You don't understand!"

Jack was the one who explained things. "Mysterious, robotic guards" said Jack. "They stay in the forest. Their helmets have green lights on them and they will not hesitate to fight. They guard Valka119."

"But, if we avoided the gnomes and got to Valka, would she help us?" I asked.

"I don't know." Said Jack. "She appears loyal to the school, but…"

"But what?"

"But you seem to have some connection to her"

"We don't know that" I said.

"I know… but, if you did…"

"I suppose." I said, shrugging. I really didn't want Valka119 to be some connection. Responsible for a student's death… If she was… what would that mean for me? For the rest of my life?

I concentrated hard and a large, black crow flew in the window and landed on the desk.

"Can you control what you summon?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah. I just tried summoning a dragon and I guess it went as close as possible." I said, with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, figures the dragons wouldn't fly this close to campus." Said Jack, shrugging.

I burst out laughing and he gave me a funny look. "Good one!" I said.

He looked even more confused. "That wasn't a joke, the dragons just don't come out of the forest"

I stopped and stared at him, on eyebrow raised. "Dragons?"

"Yeah" he said.

I coughed in disbelief, "Guys, I think I just found us a way out!"

"So, wait- how does this plan work again?" Asked Merida.

"Its simple, do you remember that I said I could train anything?"

"Yeah, but I thought that was just dogs and cats and birds." Said Rapunzel.

"Nope. Anything." I said, proudly.

"Yeah, well, genius, there is a flaw in your magnificent plan." Said Jack, "How are we even going to get to the forest to train the dragon? There are hundreds of lasers aimed at the grass, they'll shoot anything that moves!"

"Then we need to go to Valka119 first and convince her to disable the systems without alerting headmaster." I said, warily. I didn't know how they would react.

Rapunzel and Merida stayed quiet, but Jack stepped forwards.

"We want our freedom." Said Jack. "At whatever the cost"

Then Merida stepped forward And said, "I'm in"

Finally, Rapunzel stood up and said, "Me too"

I looked at them and smiled. "Well, lets do it then!"


	5. Valka119

**Authors note: Hey People. PLEASE REVIEW! Please! Even if it is just to say you read it! So, without further Ado, Chapter 5:**

Soon, we were crawling through a small, dark tunnel, heading west. Suddenly it opened out and we could stand up, without bumping the ceiling.

"I think we're halfway there!" Said Jack. I sighed. Only halfway. I was exhausted, cold and my prosthetic hurt.

We continued walking for another ten minutes, each step hurt more than the last, until Jack froze in front of us. He put his fingers to his lips and gestured for us to listen.

A strange noise could be heard. It was mechanical noise in an unknown language surrounded by static. It sounded far away, but it was getting closer.

"Gnomes!" Whispered Rapunzel and we all started running in the opposite direction. The others seemed fine, but I most definitely was not. I hadn't run nearly this far or this fast the accident. Suddenly, my foot caught on something and I fell. My hands hit the ground first, hard and there was blood, but that wasn't what worried me. My prosthetic was not only lose, but had nearly come off. The others could tell that I was hurt worse than I looked. They dragged me off into a corridor to the left, until the gnomes passed. There was a flash of green as they passed.

Merida looked into my eyes. "What is this?" She demanded. "At that angle, your leg should be broken, but you aren't screaming with pain. What is going on?"

I cursed to myself, but put on a weak smile. "Easy, that isn't my leg." I said, rolling up my trouser leg to reveal the metal part where my prosthetic attached to my real leg. "I lost my real one two years ago in a fire. So… Peg leg!" I said.

Rapunzel looked angry and confused. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"Because… I thought you wouldn't want me a part of the plan if you knew. Maybe you would think that I would slow you down, which I obviously am!" I said, looking embarrassed.

"Never" Said Jack. "We like and need you for more than your athletic abilities!"

"Thanks, Guys" I said, reattaching my leg. "Now, is that Valka's room up ahead?" I asked.

"Yeah." Said Merida. We crept silently to the door, which was slightly ajar.

I could hear a song playing softly in the background.

'I'll swim and sail on savage seas

With ne'er a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life

If you will marry me'

I knew that song from somewhere, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The music cut out abruptly and a friendly voice called out "Hiccup, Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, come in"

I walked in with a confused expression on my face. "You were expecting us?" I asked.

"Well of course I was, there are security cameras every ten metres in these tunnels" she replied.

"Then… how come we got this far?" Asked Jack.

"Because I let you" She stated, simply. "Now, you came to ask a favour she said."

"How did you know that?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Because I monitor the observatory" She said.

"Why… why didn't you tell headmaster?" Asked Merida.

"I was going to." She said. "And then Hiccup came."

"What do you have to do with Hiccup?" Asked Jack.

"Nothing you need to know" She said, "Except that if he asked nicely, I would take down the security systems."

"You would do that?" I asked in disbelief "For me?"

"Yes" she said. "Then all three of you can escape."

"All four" corrected Jack automatically.

"No." Said Valka, sadly. "All three."

Jack opened his eyes wide. "What? But…"

"You had better go now" Said Valka. "The guardians are returning."

"Guardians?" Asked Merida.

"I believe you know them as Gnomes".

Suddenly we all turned and bolted out the door, Jack in the lead. Just as we ran out, Valka whispered "Goodbye, my darling. See you soon"

I was so confused. Obviously she knew me from somewhere. But where?


	6. Chemica Desin

**Authors Note: Enjoy!  
And review!**

"Guys, when we get out of here, what are we going to do to help the other kids escape?" Asked Rapunzel.

"We tell the government about this place" Said Jack.

"But we don't have any proof that they are doing anything wrong" I argued.

Jack slipped a silver test tube with a black stopper out of his pocket.

"Chemica Desin" He said, looking at it in disgust. "A horrible chemically engineered substance that takes away your powers and makes you sick. Really sick. If you are exposed to too much, you never get your powers back and you die painfully."

"How do you know so much about it?" Asked Merida.

Jack looked at the ground "West Campus" He whispered.

I looked at him in shock and concern. "How long?" I asked.

"Eight weeks" He said. "It was my second year. I was busted with Corvus H-40. From the rooks."

Merida was the one who explained. "The rooks are an underground organisation at tower prep. They use Corvus H-40 to strengthen their abilities, but once you get addicted to it, you need it in order for your abilities to work. You become completely dependent."

"What…what happens in west campus." Asked Rapunzel tentatively.

"They drug you up and experiment on you." He said. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Rapunzel. "They fill you up with too much Chemica Desin and Corvus H-40, then they cut you open and see what it does. They look at your insides and your brain and try to either cure you or worsen it. Then they purposely induce Schizophrenic episodes. They find out what your biggest fears are and they exploit them. They do horrible psychological experiments to see how much fear you can take before…"

"Before what?" I asked.

"Before your heart stops." He said with a weak smile. "Then they revive you and do it again. Until, in some cases, you can't be revived anymore"

He looked away and I felt horrible inside. That was horrifying. Now I understood why he wanted to escape or die trying. Anything to get away from here. I shuddered. Nothing could be worse than what he went through. Things had just become 100 times more serious for me. It was escape or… the unthinkable. The latter being West Campus. The phrase had taken on a whole new meaning for me. Now if didn't and never would refer to a place. It will forever mean horror and pain and fear.


	7. I didn't think, I ran

**Authors Note: Hello again world, Enjoy chapter seven. Review! I command thee to review!**

The ground was wet and muddy under my feet, and even though I was wearing shoes, my socks were soaking wet. I was behind Merida, but in front of Rapunzel and Jack. We had successfully climbed down the side of the wall and were jogging across the grass towards the forest. Valka119 had obviously turned off the security. Otherwise, we wouldn't have made it to the ground. I shuddered. Happy thoughts, Hiccup, happy thoughts. When Merida made it to the edge of the lawn, she signalled for us to stop and she tiptoed in, shoving aside massive green leaves and thick foliage. We all followed and soon, we were deep into the forest. After a few exhausting minutes, we began to hear roaring noises and blasts of light up ahead.

"Rapunzel turned to me and whispered, "The dragons were created by accident in an experiment regarding mutated lizard DNA. When one of the scientists dropped the test tube, all hell broke loose."

Now Merida spoke, "But, they decided not to kill them, instead, they use them as defences. Come to think of it, they aren't very good." I raised one eyebrow. "The closest anyone ever got to escaping was by training them and threatening the school that they would attack."

"Well, did they escape?" I asked eagerly.

"No" She said calmly. "She served an indefinite sentence in west campus. Or so they say, because No-one who went to West Campus knows her or has found any records of her."

We stopped talking because we had reached the dragons. My eyes were as wide as humanly possible and my jaw had dropped. There were hundreds of massive, majestic creatures flying and running. It was… beautiful. That was the only word to describe the animals, beautiful. And utterly terrifying.

Suddenly a Huge, black one burst into view. It had sparklingly light, almost yellow eyes. Each of Its scales was shiny and dark, as though polished. Its wing hit my shoulder and I fell backwards onto a boulder. It approached me, mouth open in an aggressive stance. Hmm… Toothless. I saw something blue glowing in its throat. Suddenly the blue disappeared and it roared the most powerful and angry roar that I have ever heard and hope ever to hear. Then it disappeared. It was gone so fast that I barely even saw it move. Jack jumped out and hugged me. Merida was holding Rapunzel in her arms, because she had fainted.

"That one." I said, in awe. "I wanna train that one"

"Don't you want to go for one of the smaller ones?" Asked Jack, gesturing to what I now know as a terrible terror.

"No" I said, dreamily. "That's the one for me." Now I looked round and I saw that there were no other ones like it. It must have been the only one of its kind. Then I saw it again, over at the other side of the clearing. I didn't think, I just ran. I ran as fast as I could, past every type of dragon imaginable. I could hear Jack calling out for me to stop behind me, and judging by the painful burns and scorched ground around me, more than a few were firing at me, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything except that dragon. When I reached it, it looked up and I suddenly became self-conscious and scared. It stood on two powerful legs. I walked slowly over, wincing with every step. I stopped at an arm's length away and I reached my hand out. As my arm outstretched and my fingers uncurled, I felt scared, but trusting. The dragon leaned forward and put its head in my hand. I smiled and reached out with my other hand. Grabbing its head gently. I chuckled and gave it a hug. For a beast of massive size, it was so tolerant and kind. Loving.

"Toothless" I whispered. "Toothless the night fury"


	8. Escape

**Authors note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and is so... terrible. I feel like I could repeatedly bang my head on the keyboard and produce something better. And longer.**

**Exhaustion setting in... cant type anymore... please review...**

A night fury and a monstrous nightmare. Those were the two dragons I trained. Toothless and Hook fang. Rapunzel and Merida rode on Hook fang. Jack and I rode on Toothless.

We passed over thousands of metres of sparkling blue waves. It was so clear, we could see the sandy bottom even through the waves. It was… exhilarating. I held my breath. I could feel the air rushing through my hair and I could feel the wind on my face. I was free and adrenaline pumped through my entire body. This was how life was supposed to be, I was sure of it. Unfortunately, Jack didn't feel the same. He was hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe and he was whimpering under his breath.

"What's up with Jack?" Asked Merida.

"I think I have an idea" I said, bending around to speak to Jack. "Did your fears in West Campus have anything to do with drowning?" I asked. He clenched his teeth tightly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and gave me a look that said: Youre-right-but-tell-the-others-and-I-will-throw-you-off-this-dragon.

I nodded, turning back to Merida. "Fear of Heights" I said. Rapunzel nodded sympathetically.

"It's okay, Jack. Acrophobia is nothing to be ashamed of" called Merida encouragingly.

"Thank you" Jack whispered into my ear. I smiled.

Jacks Pov:

I whimpered and squeezed my legs even closer to my chest. It was cold and dark and wet. I was in a small room made of concrete. My eyes widened and I screamed. There was water touching my feet. I jumped up and smashed my head on the low roof but it didn't even matter, the water level was rising. Quickly. I was hyperventilating and crying and I couldn't think. The water was up to my knees and the panic had spread throughout my entire body. My brain was in shock. Already I could imagine the water in my lungs. Cold tendrils creeped all over me, strangling, drowning. I struggled for a breath and then violently threw up. I felt like I was already dead, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't, I I was… the water, it… my, I, but…

I jerked as I woke up and remembered where I wasn't. I wasn't in West Campus anymore. Then I remembered where I was. On a dragon, above miles of unruly, deep water as far as the eye could see. I grabbed on to Hiccup for dear life. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I felt the cold water filling my lungs. I shook my head. Not anymore.


	9. Headmaster

**Authors Note: Hello people who read my stories… If any of you exist…**

**Oh, man this is so bad, I hate all my Fanfic…**

**This confusing chapter was inspired by the StarKid rogues medley from the Apocalyptour. **

The old man turned around and stared me right in the face. His eyes narrowed in a glare so angry and threatening it made me want to cry.

"I'm very disappointed in you" he said in a calm, cold, dangerous voice.

"I-I'm so sorry Headmaster, I-"

He cut me off, quite literally. In a flash I was up against the wall with his hand around my throat, chokingly.

"How did it happen?" He asked, the cool calm now gone. His jaw was clenched and I knew that any answer would be the wrong one. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't, there wasn't enough air, I could feel my lungs bursting but I couldn't do anything, his strength was superhuman. Suddenly, his grip relaxed and I spoke.

"The guards will get them, they'll be dead before morning. I know for a fact they underestimate them, they call them gnomes for god's sake. This has happened before, why is this student so special"

He looked disturbed "Any other student and I would be fine, but this particular one I spent so much money and research on"

"I'm not sure I understand"

Just then a bird flew in the window and perched on headmasters head. "Every student's power is individual. Except his. It took decades of research and buckets of Corvus H-20 to clone my powers for him."

"Are you saying that Hiccup was just a normal boy, but you gave him powers somehow? And I thought we use Corvus H-40. I thought he was related to Valka119 before she became the computer"

"Oh, hiccup was never a normal boy. The only problem is that his memories lie. And Corvus H-20 is the volatile, uncontrollable version. But without it he'll die. I was slipping it into his food here."

"What? But he remembers all his past, unless…"

"Let's just say that his leg isn't the only part of him that's robotic."


End file.
